


Weird Science [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Bag of Weed, Disposable Plastic Goods Found at the Dollar Store, F/M, Friends Don't Let Friends Experiment On Themselves Alone, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Recreational Drug Use, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Weird Science" by Thassalia."Drugs, friendship, Jethro Tull, people saying fuck, the Urban Paradise, and Tony Stark takes a trip to the Dollar Store. Your basic Saturday afternoon. Post CA:TWS, pre-AOU."





	Weird Science [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thassalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/gifts), [feldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weird Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662593) by [Thassalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/pseuds/Thassalia). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 32:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/weird%20science.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/weird%20science%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> feldman/handypolymath requested this story as a podfic after winning my auction for fandomlovespuertorico. Thanks for being patient with me! Also used to fill my "free space" square for podfic_bingo. Also also: LOOK! I MADE COVER ART FOR THE FIRST TIME IN....YEARS! It's not great but I DID IT.


End file.
